The Lego Movie Vol 2 (UnOfficial)
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: After the Events of The Lego Movie, Everyone has changed except for Emmet. When Emmet and Lucy are going to have a picnic with Unikitty & the rest of the gang at the park, things have changed when Duplo's sparkled ship came back with two new arrivals. That arrival reveals a missing family member that has been missing when the Prophecy started.


**Author's notes: Hi guys! Here again, with a new UnOffical sequel of "The Lego Movie" itself & "A Broken Heart" fanfic! I see that i have 38 reviews on the first Broken Heart fanfic & I'm sure that they want a sequel, even to The Lego Movie itself. So, the title seems familiar to "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2" title in case you guys want to know the relative title. Read "A Broken Heart" first before you read this one. Just a fair warning if you guys haven't read it. Even as if none of you guys saw The Lego Movie, see it just in case. The Rating for the sequel will be rated 'T' (hopefully its a right rating for the sequel). Update: Sorry I have been not typing out the story since, Im on vacation & I had started College last month.* ****Here is the first Chapter anyways!**

 **Note: I started typing the chapter around May 2017, I'm so sorry it actually took too long to type, you guys already knew. I did finish the chapter today on September 8th, 2017,, so yeah. .-.**

* * *

 **-5 Years Later-**

 _*February 7th, 2019*_

In some sort of lab up in a mysterious planet, A dark figure was already fixing up a figure (either a boy or girl figure), most likely half good, half bad person. As a finishing touch 40 seconds later, he puts back the figure's hair on its head, then finally pulls out a shot that'll let the Celestial power resume its ability inside of the figure. Dark figure then puts the shot into the figure. It pulls a lever to have the figure come back to life. The figure was wearing an gray tan top & blue skinny jeans, along with a necklace from its childhood. It has opened its eyes and looked at the dark figure.

"Yes.. finally you have awaken, young lad.."

"Umm.. Who are you?" A figure started off confused.

Dark figure smiles evilly. "Well I'm glad you asked.. Scarlet is the name I was named."

"Scarlet?" A figure seemed unfamiliar to Scarlet. It has no idea why Scarlet's talking to it.

"Yes. Scarlet." She said. "S-c-a-r-l-e-t. Scarlet."

 **10 seconds later**.

"Oh Come on! How can you not remember me?"

A little moment passed with a young figure popping its head into the room where Scarlet and a figure was in. "Hey sleepy head. Slept well?"

"Oh. Hey Quill" Figure said. "Heard you'd getting married to Gamora."

 **-Later-**

Scarlet and a figure walked through the hallway into where thousands of Duplo alien ships are at. Peter walked behind them.

"Kid, I would expect more effort from you when you go on my mission.." Scarlet said seriously.

" Scarlet, I know. That time Duplos blow off my cover with that golden skinned lady Peter & the other Guardians had met two years ago. They unfortunately got that lady to accept their apology that time." -Figure

"Well its not acceptable anymore when Rocket stole those amblex batteries.." -Peter

"Were they like AA batteries back at Earth?" -Figure

"Its way better than that." -Peter

That time later, it turned back to Scarlet.

"Well, this time, I won't let Duplos blew up the cover again." it said. "So. What do you need me to do, Scarlet."

Scarlet now putted an tracker device onto a figure's left wrist (it forms to a bracelet to make it not look like a device). It exclaimed as the device has stucked into her wrist. After that:

"Ok, now.. Here's your mission: You will go straight to Planet Earth, bring a few Duplos friends & Starlord with you, find the Special & bring him to me. And you leave the rest to me til further notice. You accept the Mission?" Scarlet asked.

"..Yes.. I accept the Mission," Figure responded. "So.. Who's the Special?"

* * *

 **-Planet Earth; In Bricksburg-**

Its now 7:30am, Emmet decided to take two days off of work to go spend a day going to a park & a movie night, then the next day would be a Picnic somewhere in Bricksburg with Lucy & Friends (& also with his 4 1/2 yr old daughter). Although before a thousand times of having a movie night with friends or just with Lucy, Things were getting broken (Kinda) with Bad Cop when he's started acting weird ( **Like in "I Am Not a Demon" Fanfic** ). Therefore, Emmet got a call from Gail when he's about to shower (He left his shirt off for now).

...

"Umm, Emmet. Are you sure you're taking two days off of work?" Gail asked. Usually Emmet does not take a day off for any reason, except the sickness, but today & tomorrow, he needs to for spend time with family.

...

Emmet was sure of it, later he hung up the phone, got undressed, then hopped in the shower. Usually he still gets soap in his eyes everytime. 'Agggh!'... A few minutes later, Emmet was done showering. As usual, he shaved his face, brushed his teeth and combed out his hair. Emmet putted on his Construction clothes, just because he just want to wear it. Then the went to his bedroom and spotted Lucy still sleeping. Like as if he tried waiting for her to wake up, Lucy still isn't a morning Person (as usual; **I guess its revealed in 'An Accident' fanfic** ). Although, Emmet snuggled back into bed & putted his arm around Lucy.

 **-Few moments later-**

Emmet & Lucy's snuggling & cuddling, intimate moments was interrupted by their daughter, Judith, climbing & jumping onto Emmet's bed.

"Wake up! Wake Up!" Judith shouts playfully.

"Oh no! Little Special in our bed!" Emmet yelps playfully.

Then Lucy came along, playfully, "She's about to attack! ..Oh no she's beating us! Ooh!"

Judith squeals really happy as she tackles Emmet & Lucy playfully.

After all of that, their daughter now tells them: "Gotta get up! Get up!", Judith shouted happily.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up." Emmet grunts as he & Lucy got up from bed.

 **-later on; 7 steps (Instructions) later-**

Lucy then went in the shower while Emmet helps Judith taking off her short sleeved blue pajamas and then put on a pink short sleeved shirt & pair of blue overalls w/h yellow buttons. Emmet did turned on a radio beside him, putting on one of the soundtracks from Moana. Judith has been holding Emmet's instruction booklet since after she jumped onto Emmet's bed.. its hard for Emmet to put Judith's clothes on her when she's holding the Instructions book.

"Yes!" Judith yelped happily a second after her clothes was on.

"And that's it. Check!" Emmet said, smiling at the source of her & chuckles.

 **Next, right after Lucy got out of the shower:**

"How about breakfast?" Lucy asked. "I'll make it if you want."

"Nah, I'll do it," Emmet said, "But if you want you can help." :)

Emmet picked up Judith and then both Emmet & Lucy walked into the kitchen & began making breakfast. Although, Judith tried reading step 9 from the instructions booklet.

"Stap 9: Eat braekfast with mama and daddy."

 **[It's actually "Eat a complete Breakfast with all the special people of your life.", but Judith wanted to say the step her way, cause Emmet and Lucy are her special people of her life, including Unikitty, Benny, Metalbeard, Emmet's mother, Marie (Lucy's sister), Lucy's mother, Babara, Robin, (maybe) Batman, Bad/Good Cop & President Business. She's still learning the steps along the way.]**

Right after breakfast was made, they all sat on the Double Decker Couch, eating as they watch tv. Recently Emmet put on Spongebob for Judith.

 ***like 5 minutes into 'Texas' Episode***

"Do you think she knows the muffin man song?" -Patrick Star

"Patrick, she sang that song from her heart. She really misses Texas." -SpongeBob Squarepants

"Well lets get some Texas and bring it down here." -Patrick Star

"Patrick you can't- Thats it! Patrick, your genius is showing." -SpongeBob Squarepants

"Where?" -Patrick Star

...

Later, Its 9:15am now.. In the park, Emmet sat on a park bench, along with Lucy sat next to him watching Judith play with small group of friends her age & that were a year older/younger than her. Judith and her friends play on a smaller kids playground directly across from where Emmet & Lucy were sitting. Somewhat, Judith then tags one of her friends playfully, "Tagg yore it, Elijah!" she shrieks happily.

Therefore, Judith and her friends shrieks as they playfully ran from Elijah, who has been tagged from Judith. After playing for 30 minutes, her friend's parents had to take them home a moment when Judith had tagged Jazzmen for the last time.

"I gottie go, mommies taking me home." -Jazzmen

"BYE, Judith!" -Caitlyn

"BYe BYe, Judy!" -Erica

And last but not least, Elijah, "BYe!"

After Judith's friends left, it was just four 6 year old children & Judith playing on the playground. Therefore, Judith have picked up a small rock, pretending that its a Heart of Te Fiti (from Moana), even pretending that Robo Cops & Kakamoras were chasing after the Heart of Te Fiti. She squeals as she ran up the 3 stairs on the playground & have got to the swirly slide in front of her.

"Awey meanies! Awey! You meanies can not steel te heart of te Te Fiti from me!" Judith yelped.

Somewhat Emmet joined in. "Oh no! Hurry judith! Slide down the slide, they'll not take away the heart from you once you slide down!"

"Okie! Okie, Daddy!" Judith was prepared to slide down the swirly slide.

"Hurry Judith!" Lucy joined. "Slide down!"

Judith have went down the swirly slide safely.

"Yay!" Both Emmet and Lucy cheered as Judith got up from the swirly slide. Then she has squealed and went over back to Emmet and Lucy. Therefore, Judith flew into Emmet's arms.

"You did it, Judith!" Emmet smiles as he spun her around in the air.

Judith squeals excitingly. She knew she had gotten away from those Kakamoras and Robot cops in her imagination.

"Puch me on the swings! Puch me on the swings!" Judith cried happily.

* * *

 **-12 Hours Later; meanwhile-**

 ** _*Brrrrrrrrrrrr (Sparkled Alien Spaceship)*_**

A figure & some of the Duplos are still on their way to Earth in some kind of sparkled alien spaceship. Other than that, one Duplo was keeping an eye on all of those Worldwide (kind of) security cameras, even trying to find 'The Special' in one of them.

"So, I know its shocking how you knew The Special' already. Its shocking too when I found out Ego was my father," Peter said. "So was he your friend or something?"

"No, Peter. Emmet is my-"

A warning had flashed in every room in the ship, suppose that one Duplo had found Emmet with Lucy & Judith in one of the security cameras in Bricksburg. A figure came in to the Security room after 14 seconds passed.

"Hey, we had found 'The Special', located in the city of Bricksburg." Duplo #1 said to the figure.

"Oh." A figure said, "Great!". It just walked over to Duplo #1 and looked at the camera, scanned it.

 ***A Figure's POV: Shit... I hope Duplos don't blow the cover and let Emmet remember me..**

"So.. Is that one Emmet?" Peter asked.

"...Yes, Peter.."

* * *

 **-Back at Bricksburg; in Emmet's Apartment-**

Lucy managed to take Judith to bed without waking her up after 'Enchanted' movie was over. Laying Judith onto her own light bluish twin bed, putting a soft blanket onto her & tucking her in.. Lastly Lucy have gave Judith a good night kiss before leaving Emmet's bedroom (most likely Emmet & Lucy share the same bed, & have the crib in the bedroom). Lucy slowly closed the bedroom door quietly and sat next to Emmet, back to the double decker couch.

"You put Judith to bed, Lucy?" Emmet said.

"Mm-hmm.." Lucy responded a little worried. She had her claw hand on her stomach.

"Lucy.. you've been like that before you took Judith to bed. What happened?""

"Hm? Oh nothing babe.. why'd you ask?" Lucy said.

"Lucy.. " Emmet began to feel a little worried. "Its not the same now you've been in that kind of mood swing again.. What taking you?"

"Okay, babe. You got me.." Lucy sighed. "Its about this morning when I was in the shower..."

 **-flashback; 14 hours ago...-**

Lucy pecked Emmet on the lips before she'd went in the bathroom & turned on the shower. Lucy toke off her Pjs, revealing a full bare naked self, then she'd got in the shower. While showering, the bubbles surrounds Lucy's privates (ex: melons & bush) while Lucy rinses her hair within the shampoo on it. She also avoids the soup going into her eyes while rinsing.

"Yes!" Judith's voice yelped happily from behind.

Lucy heard her yelped from behind the bathroom wall, she smiles & continued putting conditioner on her hair. While cleaning her body, Lucy started to felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Uggh." Lucy groaned as she'd got out of the shower and went straight to the toilet.

She'd kneel down and started vomiting...

 **Lucy's POV: Oh man.. I need to stop eating seafood for a while :/... Wait.. that not it..**

Lucy felt a little concerned what's causing her to throw up. She pulled out the last of an pink stick test thing & gave herself a test..

 **-present-**

"Wait, so your saying that you're pregnant, Lucy?" Emmet wanted to go wow, after hearing all of that happening this morning.

"Yes babe!" Lucy smiles before she & Emmet both hugged each other for a long time.

They needed to Peak lips after that hug. So they did. Hopefully by the next 9 months from now Judith is going to meet her new baby brother or sister.

* * *

 **-The Next Day; 7:20am-**

 _*February 8th, 2019*_

Well yeah, the usual thing still starts with Judith waking Emmet and Lucy up by jumping into Emmet's bed.

"Mommie! Daddy! Wake up! The Skie's awake!" Judith shouted happily.

Lucy had Judith in the kitchen sink, she's gonna take a bath, following 'step 4' in the instructions booklet. Therefore, Judith was making bubbles as she was getting cleaned. The next after that, and the next, they follow the usual steps from the instructions for Judith. Lucy still didn't mind since. Later, Emmet had turned on the radio, playing "Everything is awesome" while packed up food for the picnic this afternoon. Emmet started to hum along, occasionally ganzing sideways at Lucy. Meanwhile, Judith was constantly dancing to "Everything is Awesome".

 **-Outside of StarBricks; 10:00am-**

After Emmet bought two overpriced coffees & one apple juice (therefore, Emmet still says 'Awesome!' right before the pays them), he handed Lucy a coffee & Judith an apple juice. Knowing Lucy, she had glanced at the dark liquid.

"Is this overpriced?" Lucy raised an eyebrow before she snatched the receipt out of Emmet's claw hand.

"Lucy! Give that back!" Emmet tried to grab it back.

Lucy's eyes scanned the thin paper as she sighed in relief.

"You know, you really don't have to worry about the price." Emmet said.

Lucy simply smiled and rolled her eyes in reply, simply glad she had a cool for a excuse of why her cheeks were so bright red. Judith had dranked her cartoon apple juice almost half empty & she'd picked up her stuffed Teddy Bear she forgot to grab after she got her apple juice.

"Mm" Judith cools as she hugged her stuffed bear.

...

"Come on. We'd gotta meet Batman by the park." Lucy said.

 **-Later on this Afternoon; 12:30pm-**

It took actually short time Emmet expected to get his double decker couch in the park, and a bit long to wait for Unikitty & the others to arrive. Emmet have the Double Decker Couch all set up next to the playground, just a few inches. Lucy prepared the picnic while Judith was bouncing on the bottom of the Couch. when Benny arrived on his Spaceship, Unikitty arrived through a rainbow with a cloud, Metalbeard arrived on a flying sea cow ship & President Business arrived in a bike.

"All right, everybody made it!" Emmet said.

"It's so great to be together again, I missed you guys!" Lucy said.

Even though its been like a week since they've last saw Unikitty, Benny & Metalbeard, for Business, like two days ago after Emmet got off of work.

 ***like 10 minutes later***

"SPACESHIP!" Benny yelped.

Soon, he accidentally hit Judith on a face with a spaceship toy.

"Oow" Judith yelped.

"Woah! Hey Benny. Don't play rough on her, Judith hates it when you do that." Emmet said.

"Sorry Emmet," Benny apologizes.

Then suddenly, a falling space junk had fallen and hits a few feet by the Double Decker Couch. 'Pew' it hit. Everyone looked at the space junk. Emmet had jumped down from the Double Decker Couch and still looked at the junk confused at the moment.

"Wha..?" Emmet's eyes were widen.

The Ciizens now ran off, screaming in fear & children were crying when a sparkled alien spaceship hovers above them.

"Whis everybodies running awey from that spayshap?" Judith asked.

 **Lucy's POV: Oh no.. those darn Duplos are back to invade!**

"Arr they're back! Battle Stations!" Metalbeard yells.

'AHHHH" Benny screams.

Everyone had gotten out from the double decker couch and have their battle positions now, maybe Benny needed to flout beside of Unikitty instead. Lucy now had Judith hid behind herself & Emmet.

Finally arriving.. and lands on the ground a few miles next to the Double Decker Couch. The Door has opened. A figure now step forward, showed... herself, wearing a black spacesuit & a space helmet, the helmet was already off. Peter was beside her.

 **Emmet's POV: Wait a minute.. They're not Duplos.. *scans those two***

"After all these years of the Prophecy, I have finally found you.."

"And.. who the heck are you?" Emmet asked.

A figure stood for a moment. "I figured my looks would've look that obvious... My name is Aurora. and I'm your sister, Emmet." Aurora spoke.

Emmet's eyes were wide opened, shocked, realizing that figure was his sister. He lost his battle position.

"Aurora.." Emmet gasped.

 **President Business' POV: Uuh.. Aurora! What a huge surprise...**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: Any thoughts so far after a long wait?**_


End file.
